No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 8
by OPoF1991
Summary: Levi is stressed out because Petra has not shown up to work and Erwin's assistant, Eren Jaeger, has disappeared with Mrs. Ackerman. Upon arrival to get her phone Mrs. Ackerman began to get strange feelings towards Erwin Smith.


Author's Note: Contains high levels of self penetration, rough sex, bodily fluids, nudity, and foul language. Don't like don't read.

Day 5.5

Damn it! Where the fuck are they? Levi thought to himself as he placed a colored manila folder on one side of his desk. Checking his gold Rolex watch that his dear mistress bought for him for his birthday this past December, Petra is an hour and ten minutes late and Eren has been gone for nearly an hour and a half.  
>"THOSE FUCKERS?!"<br>The loud thud of Levi slamming his pen-holding hand upon his desk startled those outside the office. Curiosity got the best of those nearby as they peeked out of their cubicles to see their short, and yet, short tempered rather attractive boss walk away from his desk brushing his fingers through short smooth hair.  
>If only his wife was still working here, she didn't give him a hard time with showing up late or disappearing for over an hour except for that one time he sprayed her good after their little randevu in the women's bathroom and had to help her sneak out of the building to go home and clean.<br>"Damn, these assholes are starting to get on my nerves. They better not be fucking because I need those reports done before that meeting this afternoon." Resting his hand behind his back and using the other to rub his eyes; a thought came into his mind, there was something that will help him get through his horrible morning. Levi shut the blinds and slammed his door closed and locked it, this is not the vice president's way of getting rid of stress, but it feels so good. Well, at first it didn't but after days past he thought of how sensational it was.  
>Levi began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants pushing both his boxers and black dress pants down.<br>*Ack! Pfoo!* A wad of saliva appeared on the palm of his hand. Oh god, what has his wife done to him? Once a man that focused on his job and his double life now since spending time with his foxy wife that he had regretfully neglect for over a year and a half, and during the times they spent pleasuring one another, Levi could only think about is what his did to him that one night.  
>"Hmm...Hmm...Aah...Hn!" Levi was leaning over his desk, slobber dripping down one side of his face. He was doing his best to keep himself down, but it was too much.<br>His finger were digging into his rear while the other was stroking himself, "[Name]...Hngh! [Name]...F-f-fuck!"  
>Levi banged his sweaty forehead upon his green patting that he uses to write his many reports on, allowing sweat to soak into the thin green pad. His heavy breathing, the grunts he held so hard to keep down and the wetness as he maliciously fingered himself.<p>

Erwin steps out of his office, his back straightened out with an arm bent behind his back. He was so occupied with the notes he has to remember for this presentation this afternoon with the top three heads of other booming business that he didn't realize the small crowed forming at his short friend's door.  
>Unfortunately [Name] didn't answer his phone call last night, nor this morning. Was she so determined to keep her husband and save her marriage that she basically forgotten about that night when he first came home from that gruesome long business trip?<br>Opening the glass door that leads to the lonesome receptionist's desk and the elevators, he greeted the young receptionist with kindness, unlike the cold Levi Ackerman, the over-excited Hanji Zoe, and the smelling OCD obsessed Mike Zacharias.  
>"Good morning, Ms. Leonhardt."<br>The blond with her hair tightly up in a bun with the tips sticking at certain directions, even though she had that drowsy emotionless appearance she was kind enough to greet her head boss.  
>"Good morning, Sir." He turned to the elevator pressing the button down, Eren has been a while and he really needed him to set the reports he was sent to the seventeenth floor to make copies of. Erwin continued on to study his notes waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor until he heard the young woman call for him.<br>"Uh, Sir."  
>"Hm?" Erwin turns his gaze to the young receptionist standing up from her desk, "Mrs. Ackerman was here."<br>That name. It felt like his whole world just froze when he heard that the woman he has devoted his entire feelings towards for these seven years got the guts to even show up here after Levi, that scumbag, forced her to quit and become a housewife five years ago, going on six.  
>"Mr. Smith?" He twitched and turned to the young woman.<br>"Yes? Anything else?"  
>"She came out of Mr. Zacharius' office flushed. Then Eren Jaeger-"<br>Ding! Ding!

Levi grunts loudly feeling the orgasm as his body is released of its fluids. Laying upon his desk gasping for air. This is against his nature to pleasure himself like this, touching himself in the ass; neither Petra nor [Name] wouldn't do something like this, they both were kind, classy women nor so he thought about his young gorgeous wife was before he managed to catch her unexpectedly the morning after he was supposed to...  
>Divorce her!<br>Levi's eyes widen in terror, of course. He remembered now the plan; Levi was supposed to spend time with her act like the perfect husband and then drop the bomb and kick her out and have Petra move in that following day.  
>However, the next day he actually caught a really good glimpse of his wife's physical good side and neglected his promise to his mistress and gave what his wife, his actual wife—The mother of his future children, and the one he bang so hard multiple times during the months they dated and got engaged—the attention she so rightfully deserves.<br>Years later of slaving away in her home oblivious to Levi's infidelity, her husband's sexual tension for his wife was reawaken and now he's screwing her like a rabbit. Unfortunately Levi made it a habit of pulling out and stroking himself showering his seed on both his wife and mistress long before he met the two of them that it is both now a curse and a blessing: A curse now that he still had his beautiful wife that he lost to from the drastic hours of hard work of cleaning and cooking for him he could start a family with her, but then he didn't want her to lose that beautifully sculpted image that hid behind that once a month cycle that woman go through and those god forsaken clothes she uses to clean up the entire two story mansion that they both lived in. And, it is also a blessing because his mistress won't be able to get pregnant and his wife of almost six years won't divorce him leaving him to even regret even two-timing [Name].  
><em>Fucking bitch!<em> Levi thought to himself. Slamming the same hand he use to finger himself. _How could life be so unfair?_ Levi is married, but he also loved his mistress as well. Shit! He loved them both, but the guilt of cheating and mistreating his wife saying those god awful spiteful things he said behind her back is eating him up now.  
>"[Name]." Levi spoke to himself. Damn, the images of his wife dressed in her sexy clothes, her tone body, that ass he neglected to pound for over a year and a half and those big melons he missed so much, even as they bounced whenever she walked or when he's on top of here. They acted like pillows.<p>

_"Damn it! Levi! You're so slow!"_

_"Na-ah-uh-uh! Cleaning first than your turtle pace sex!"_

_"Could we do more than this one position? It's boring!"_

_"Damn, you use to be a beast in bed, but now you fuck like an old man."_

_"What? Did your dick shrink? I can't feel you inside."_

"Tch! Shit!" No wonder he's not himself at this very moment and he's in this fucking situation. Ever since Petra came along he got complaints about how much he needs to slow down that he's hurting her. Petra even ordered Levi to calm down and enjoy it, to always be on top of Petra so she could see the love in his eyes and the look on his face while he thrust. No wonder why his wife complains and lays there often time in silence.

"What are you guys doing?" Erwin's muffled voice could be heard from the other side, leaving Levi to respond quickly to his actions.  
>"Mrs. Ackerman!" The small crowd that was gathered outside spoke in such an astonished tone.<br>_[Name]? [Name] is here?_ Thought Levi. "Shit!"  
>Quickly lifting his pants up, zipping and buckling them. He opened one of his side desk drawers and pulled out some moist cloths. Thank god Levi got lemon scented.<p>

Men stood in awe as they see me. To tell you the truth I never really gotten that much attention in years due to the fact that Levi basically forced me to keep the place tidy and clean that I never get to dress up like I normally do and go out because once I was done I was tired and it was already late. Erwin and Mike are usually the ones that I actually hang out with that actually know I don't normally dress like a slob nor like a skank, but for the sake of my marriage I will do whatever I can to make Levi completely mine. Even if I have to stoop to his level.  
>I felt a firm hand softly press against my back that basically caught me off guard.<p>

_Ba-dump...Ba-dump...Ba-dump...Ba-dump!_

Shit! Is it me or did the office suddenly get hot? Damn, my heart is beating fiercely that it feels like it's going to explode! This touch. It...It Feels—  
>"Levi! You might not care, but your wife is here?"<br>Damn it! Erwin! You just ruined the moment!  
>"I'm fucking coming!" Levi's muffled voice could be heard on the other side.<br>"I bet he's hiding that fucking skank?" I whispered to Erwin.  
>Erwin snorted in response, "Well, she's been gone for quite a while."<br>I grunted in disgust, "Well, that little tramp won't be here that lo—"  
>The door barged open catching the both of us off guard, Levi stood at the tall man and the woman he married—dressed in rather different clothing from the first time she was here—being touched by his friend. A wave of jealousy hit Levi, nobody touches his wife except for him.<p>

Ha! If he only knew what she was up to this morning with two of his co-workers.

"Oi! Hands off the wife, Shitty-Brows, or would you like me to cut off your entire arm off?"  
>Erwin chuckled at how red and furious his short temperamental friend look, If only you knew how much I want to cut that fucking dick off for stealing and betraying [Name], Short-Shit. Erwin thought to himself.<p>

"I was trying to protect her from the others."  
>A thought jumped into my mind, "Yeah! And to tell you the truth I kind of enjoyed it!" Levi's eyebrow twitched in frustration, "From the lack of attention I get from my husband for the past five years and force to clean that god damn house from attic to basement not really be able to dress in actual decent clothes, I kind of like how Erwin is protecting me from these perverted boys and plus...I like the stares I'm getting at the same time."<br>An open leather jacket zipped over my tight gray tank top, faded tight jeans with little rips here and bowed black stiletto platform heels, even though it wasn't as revealing as the other clothing I wore Levi still found his wife rather gorgeous and was ready to jump her bones with her I turned to Erwin, "I think I should have married Erwin instead. At least he spends time with me in that lonesome house, maybe I divorce yo—"  
>"Shut up and get in here." I shrieked feeling his fingers dig into my chest and yank me inside the office.<br>"Well, this is so unexpected." I spoke to myself hovering inches off the ground being held up by my husband's tight grip on my shirt. Erwin couldn't help, but grin at me.  
>"Get in here you, Wife-Stealing-Fucker, or I'll slam the door in your god damn face!"<br>Erwin shrugged and walked inside, Levi helped me to my feet, "Anyway what are you doing here?"  
>I replied to him while straightening my clothes, "Well, I'm here to pick up my phone that I think you took from me."<br>Erwin's hand twitched now he got his answer as to why I didn't get his phone calls; Levi grunts and turns away blushing.  
>"Tch! Why would I take your shitty phone?"<br>I sighed at him_, great is this bastard gaslighting me? Or did he take it without realizing it?_ "Fine than be stubborn, _oooold man_! I'll take a look at your coat pocket."  
>"Your hands better be clean!" Those fucking glass doors are filled with people's snot and shit. And don't call me old man, bitch!"<br>"Ha!" _Bastard! I soak my hands clean with other men's semen! They are clean!_ A familiar scent caught me off guard as I walked by, "What is it you are wearing, Levi? You smell like your moist cloths."  
>Levi grunts, face burning like a tomato, "I was wondering why the employees were standing at your door."<br>"Cut your, Shit-filled mouth, Erwin!"  
>I giggled, "I think that should be my little nickname, right, darling?"<br>Levi grunts, "Tch! Did you find your phone yet?"  
>"Yup." Turning around I caught a certain substance on his floor under his desk and a little on his front desk drawer. My lips spread apart and reached from ear to ear, I knew that texture so well; guess he can't get enough of being orally fucked in the behind by his wife.<br>"So, Levi I realize that your cute little tra-assistant isn't here." I sat at his reclining chair, picking off the gel texture from his wooden desk and rubbed it between my fingers. Levi turns to me and gasps loudly seeing what I'm playing with.

_Shit!_ Levi thought to himself.

"Hopefully, this tea is good enough for Levi." Petra said as she stood in front of the stove in the small employee lounge. She managed to get the bleeding under control, but she thought that once she gets the affections that her lover neglected to give her through the days that he would escort her to the hospital and then back to her place where she could talk some sense back into having Levi divorce his wife.

Levi could see the mischief in his wife's eyes, seeing her smearing his semen around her collar and nearly in between her chest.

_Damn it! Why did she have to be so fucking seductive?_ Thinking to himself. If Erwin wasn't here then he would have reverted back to the old days when he would rip [Name]'s clothes and screw her senseless on the desk, on his sofa, on his chair, on Shitty-Glasses and on that smelling OCD bastard Mike that Levi could absolutely care shit for.  
>Speaking of Mike, like Erwin, he also has an absolute childish crush on his wife and would do anything to grab her pillows and pound her senseless. Even that tall sniffing idiot could care less about Levi.<br>Even thinking about Mike made chills of anger run down Levi's spine, if only Levi knew what happened nearly two hours ago when his wife was left alone with the other blonde.  
>"Oh, did you see Mike's new remodeled office?" I happily said. Both Levi and Erwin turned to me.<br>"How do you know if Mike remolded his entire office?" Levi stood upset, ready to go Rambo if that scent obsessed bastard did something to his wife.  
>I turned my head away, "Hmmm"<p>

_The desk shook violently, everything falling off. Pants hanging down his knees and her panties hanging down one ankle, her dress hanging around my waist.  
>My bare chest pressed firmly upon the desk, my fingers pressed upon the desk the desk. Mike was grunting loudly like a mad dog, clinching tightly to chunks of my flesh, his bare skin pounding roughly upon mine creating a loud slapping sound whenever our bodies connected. My legs were shaking violently from this blissful pounding I've been neglected for quite some time.<br>"F...Fu...Fu...Fu-u-ck! AHH!" Mike stopped covering my mouth when he caught a glimpse of a shadow under his door. Meanwhile, I was twitching and shaking…  
><em>

"No, I just helped him move things around. His _junk_ basically knock the wind out of me, it was _hard_ to move, but..." I held a thumbs up, and ticked my tongue, "Mission accomplished, tch! Tch!"  
>Levi cocked an eyebrow, he knew his wife well, she took her wedding vows seriously unlike him so there won't be no way she'll sleep around. So Levi decided to brush it off. Hearing the sound of footsteps Eren quickly appeared heads turned to him, his face burned red when he caught a glimps of Mrs. Ackerman, giving him a good sly smirk.<br>"S-s-s-sorry, S-s-sir I—"  
>Levi smacked the poor kid in the back of the head, "You dumbass! Where have you been?!"<br>"Levi!" Both Erwin and I cried out.  
>Eren winces in pain rubbing the back of his head, a second ago he felt guilty about what happened during the time of his absence, but then when Levi hit him hard in the back of his head Ere nfelt proud about what he did to his second boss' gorgeous wife…<p>

_Creak!  
>Creak!<br>Creak! Creak! Creak!  
>"Ah! Ah! Hmm! Ah!" I moaned loudly, as Eren and I were bouncing on the bed. Eren was sitting up with half lid eyes string at me, holding my ass firmly with both hands guiding me up and down his long and hard shaft. I griped his shoulder while I leaned back resting my other hand back upon the bed, my legs were wrapped around the young man's waist.<br>"Get over here, bitch!" Eren pulls my body towards him. I groaned with delight as we both pressed our lips against one another wrapping our arms around naked bodies._

"Oh, Ereeeen~" A familiar voice calls out. The young man gasps loudly.  
>"Sorry, gotta go!" Eren speeds off.<br>"Hey!" Levi stomps out seeing the young assistant disappear into his boss, Erwin's, office for safety, "Get your ass over here and finish what needs to be done!"  
>"Shorty~!" Hanji appeared latching herself to my husband's back.<br>"Damn it, Shitty Glasses! Get off!"  
>While my husband was busy yelling at Hanji, my eyes, subconsciously, dragged to the blond that took rests upon Levi's very cleaned and sanitized brown leather sofa near the entrance of his office.<p>

_Ba-dump...  
>Ba-dump...<br>Ba-_I rested my hand upon my chest feeling my heart beat against my hand. My face was heated as I stared at this man who was gazing somewhere else, oblivious to me starring directly at him. His soft complexion, that angelic golden hair, those beautiful blue eyes, those bushy eyebrows. Despite being firm he showed more emotion than Levi and...  
>That night when he first returned home-<br>I groaned and turned away pushing myself up from the desk, "Well, I better head off."  
>Erwin turns to me, "So soon?"<br>I walked over and knelt down in front of him, staring directly into his eyes...


End file.
